Di Immortales
by PeaceLoveParvati
Summary: Nico di Angelo finally got his own quest: spend a year at Hogwarts and bring back all of the children of Hecate for camp in the summer. He never expected to get sucked into the adventures of the wizarding savior, a brand new prophecy, and a third major war of the Gods. Nico, Leo, and Lou-Ellen join with the Golden Trio (and friends) to save the wizarding world and beyond.
1. A New Quest

Perhaps the hardest realization of Nico's life had been when he realized that nobody cared. He had friends, sure. They'd support him when he needed help, and they'd be there when he wanted to talk. But not one of them cared what he had to say. The same could be said of Hades and the other gods. Even Chiron was more interested in Percy and Annabeth than anything Nico could have said. But the worst part of this was that when Nico was finally given his own quest during the summer of his sixteenth year, not a single one of his friends volunteered to go with him.

He'd asked Jason first, because he thought the blond would jump on the chance to go on another adventure. And hey, bonus that he'd be going with his best friend! No, Jason wasn't interested.

_"Jason! I just got done with a meeting at the Big House. I've got a quest to bring some demigods back here to camp from some school in Scotland. Will you come?" he'd asked. Jason gave him a blank look at first, and then realization dawned._

_"Oh, you mean Hogwarts? Yeah, no. I went there once to get a child of Hecate. That place is weird, Neeks. Sorry, but I'm not going back there," he replied, not meeting Nico's eyes. Nico knew what that translated to: 'Sorry, I'm busy spending time with Piper and traveling between camps. I don't have time for little ghost kings.'_

Asking Percy had gotten the same response, basically. Though Percy had never been to the school in question, he refused to leave the camp before the summer ended, and he didn't' want to leave the country regardless. It didn't matter that Nico needed him. He didn't ask Annabeth; he'd never been fond of the daughter of Athena. He also didn't ask Piper, because he was holding a grudge against her for taking Jason away.

He did ask Leo, and got his first yes.

_"Dude, that will be so fun! When do we leave?" he asked, eyes wide with excitement._

_"You do realize how dangerous this will be, right? You know that this is a magic school, and most of them have no idea that the Gods are real?" Nico asked in disbelief._

_"Sure, you told me. I don't really mind a bit of risk. I did die, after all," he'd joked, laughing to himself even though Nico was not amused._

_"Fine, but don't blame me when something happens," Nico had replied, hiding the fact that he was happy to have at least one 'friend' who would be going with him._

He also didn't ask his sister. Hazel would have gone with him in a heartbeat, but he couldn't bring Frank. A quest was for three demigods, no more and no less. She would have gone, but she would have hated being apart from her boyfriend and Nico couldn't bear to see her miserable. But who was left to ask? Everyone else was happily paired off or not willing to risk a quest so soon after the last big prophecy. Nico really couldn't blame them.

Chiron settled it for him. Lou-Ellen, daughter of Hecate, was to accompany them on the quest. She'd volunteered herself when she heard another was needed to retrieve her half-siblings. She'd heard of Hogwarts before and wanted to see it firsthand. She couldn't wait to meet the people her mother had deemed worthy of magic, which made Nico weary about taking her along. She could really cause a lot of trouble if she somehow outed what they were to the magical community of London.

"I just don't understand why we have to go for an entire school year," Nico protested, trying to talk Chiron into only having there for a month or two. Chiron gave him a stern look and a pat on the shoulder.

"Your father requested it, actually. He seemed to think it would be a good place for you to learn how to better control your godly abilities. He informed me of your heritage, and that you'll be taking your place as an immortal when you turn eighteen. That's two years away, Nico. You need to learn all that you can. If, after a year, you still wish to leave the school, we'll make arrangements for you to finish your education at the camp," Chiron replied.

He knew better than to argue, so he just huffed and went back to his cabin to pack. He hadn't told anybody about the immortality thing. He had no interest in becoming a god, but his father insisted it was to be his fate. He wasn't sure what he'd become god of; probably shadows, or something equally useless. All he knew was that in two years he'd be leaving his friends and his home here for good, probably to never see them again. And so far, he was okay with that part.

Just as he was finishing, Leo walked in to check on his progress. "Chiron just told me the plan. We're staying for a whole year? At least we get to come back here for holidays and whatnot. And we've always got the IMs!"

Leo's optimism was going to get on Nico's nerves very quickly, too. He could only handle so much of the cheerfulness before he wanted to claw somebody's eyes out. Preferably Leo's.

"Valdez, I couldn't care less about coming back here for holidays. Nobody here cares whether I'm coming or going. Did you notice that you're literally the only one that I asked that agreed to come? Lou-Ellen is coming because she volunteered. Jason and Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel... they all said no. Do you know why? It's because nobody cares. I realized that after the last big war. Maybe it's time you realized it too," Nico snapped, wanting to stop the talking. It worked, Leo glared at him for a few seconds before turning and walking out of his cabin as quickly as he'd walked in.

"That was harsh, don't you think?" a voice asked from the shadows.

"Father. I don't think it was harsh at all. He'd see for himself soon enough, when nobody answers his IMs and we're stuck all alone in a different country. It's not like things will change just because we've left," Nico snapped, closing his new trunk with a loud snapping sound.

"Things have always been hard for you, I know. But big changes are coming your way. Make sure you visit the Oracle before you leave camp," Hades stated, fading back towards the shadows.

"Wait! You can't just show up and be cryptic like that and then just leave!" Nico exclaimed, whirling to face him. But his father was already gone, leaving darker shadows in his place.

_**HPPJ**_

Thousands of miles away, Harry Potter was wishing he could get to his trunk downstairs. He was locked in his bedroom again, all alone with only Hedwig for company. His aunt, uncle, and cousin had all left an hour ago, and Harry was just waiting for them to get back to have the torment begin once more. The worst part for him was knowing that none of his friends would be able to help him. He was stuck here every summer. Well, only one more summer now. He'd turn seventeen next July, and he'd be able to leave this place and never return.

He watched the street outside of his window longingly, wishing he could just go outside. He had a feeling a lot of things would be changing this year.

"You're right, you know. This year at Hogwarts will you your best and strangest yet," a man said behind him. Harry whirled around in shock. He hadn't heard the tell-tale signs of apparation, and he wasn't sure who this man was.

"How did you get in here?" he demanded nervously, hand going to his pocket where his wand would normally hide. But his wand was locked away in the cupboard under the stairs, along with any other piece of magic that could help him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to get a good look at the man you became. You won't recognize me like this, but I recognize you Harry. You've grown into a perfect young man," he replied, smiling pleasantly.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, backing up to the window. If it became necessary, he could escape that way. He'd probably (definitely) hurt himself, but he could get out.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You're not ready to hear that yet. But you know me, just... not in this form," the man stated, still smiling. "I looked very different all those years ago. You have your mother's eyes, you know."

Harry had heard that so many times that he wasn't even phased. He could hear his uncle's car pulling into the driveway, and the man across from him frowned. His eyes darkened with hatred that wasn't directed towards Harry.

"I'm sorry, this is confusing... you still haven't given me your name," Harry said, trying to stall for time. Sure, he hated his family, but maybe they could get this man out of here. He hadn't pulled a wand and Harry thought that maybe he was a muggle thief.

"The name that I used last time I was here... well, I go by James down here," he stated, nodding to himself. "I could tell you everything, but it isn't time. You'll understand by the time the school year ends. I promise."

Harry must have blinked or something, because one second the man was there and the next he had vanished. It wasn't apparation, but it was definitely some form of magic. He could hear his aunt and uncle banging around in the kitchen, and he knew that Dudley would already be watching television as he would all night.

Just three more weeks and Harry would be back at Hogwarts, back in his true home. He couldn't wait.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Nico was packed and ready an hour before the others. Lou-Ellen was done shortly after and met him by Thalia's tree. Chiron showed up before Leo did, and Nico was just beginning to think that the Latino had changed his mind when he finally arrived toting a very small bag and his magic tool belt.

"Sorry, Jason kept stopping me. Turns out this quest is actually a big deal to the rest of the camp, too. Everyone wants me to promise to IM daily with updates on what happens at a wizarding school. I didn't realize this was such a big deal," he said with a shrug when everyone just stared at him.

"And you think one bag is enough?" Lou asked, eyeing it skeptically. He just nodded, smiling at her brightly. He was going to give Nico a headache very quickly.

"How are we getting all the way to London anyways, to catch this train?" Leo asked curiously.

"That's my job," Nico replied, looking over to Chiron for approval. All he got was a short nod, because the centaur was not paying any attention to their little group at all. He was staring over there shoulder, and when Nico turned around he could see why. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, current oracle of Delphi, was making her way towards them wearing what Nico could only assume was Apollo's version of a toga.

"Nico, you're supposed to check with me before leaving!" she snapped, frowning at him. "You can't go without knowing what you're facing."

"There isn't a new prophecy. We would have heard about it," Leo said, confused. Nico nodded in agreement.

"That shows what you know. I just had a vision last night, and I managed to write it out as I was saying it," Rachel stated, handing Nico a small slip of paper. It read: "A child of plenty shall have none; many souls unite as one; a sister of the one who lost shall help you on your fatal cost; for those who perish have great need; and those who try it shall succeed". He didn't understand a word of it, as usual.

"Thanks, Rach," Lou said with a smile. She just nodded and spun on her heel, marching back to wherever she'd come from. Probably her new hermit cave.

"I believe you're ready to go then. Nico, don't over exert yourself. Take small jumps at a time. You've got plenty of time to make it to the train station before it leaves you," Chiron said, already moving away from them.

"Chiron, how will we know which ones are children of Hecate and not just wizards or witches?" Lou asked curiously. The other two had wondered that as well.

"The goddess has promised to give you some kind of sign," he replied. And then he was gone and they were on their own. None of the other campers had even come to see them off. It would be depressing, but Nico was used to it by now. The other two did appear disappointed. He'd tried to warn them.

_**HPPJ**_

Harry was sitting on the train alone, waiting for Ron and Hermione. He'd gotten there nearly an hour early and he was trying his hardest to be patient. After the owl from Dumbledore saying that he'd have to stay the whole summer with the Dursleys, he'd tried his hardest to be patient. It was really hard when all he wanted to do was escape to the school where his friends would be.

He watched out the window, trying to spot them before they got on the train. He was still watching when the three strangers seemed to materialize out of the shadows. They were his age, he was sure. Maybe a year younger, for the girl. He had never seen them before in his life, and yet there was something very familiar about them. As he watched, the pale, dark-haired one turned to stare at him through the window. Harry hastily looked away, heart pounding fast. Who was that?

"Hey mate, you okay?" Ron asked, sitting down across from him. "Train will be leaving soon. Hermione is off tormenting first years who dared to bring along joke products."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you see the three new kids?" Harry asked, curious. Ron nodded, frowning slightly.

"I heard they're transfers. I guess Dumbledore is taking on new challenges or something. Dad was talking about it last night, said it was just decided. I guess they'll be sorted before the feast. They're in our year," he replied.

"Interesting. They seem almost familiar. We couldn't have seen them before, right? Maybe at the tournament?" he asked. Ron shook his head.

"Oh, we haven't met you. I think I'd remember," the girl said from the doorway, smiling. Harry could feel his face flushing in embarrassment of being caught talking about them. They were all there, watching him curiously.

The youngest was the girl. She wore a short red dress which contrasted with her shockingly purple hair. She actually reminded him a lot of Tonks. Next to her was a latino boy, tallest of the group with dark brown hair and fiery eyes. The boy on the end had really pale skin and black hair. He was wearing all black and looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but on this train with these people. Harry could relate most days. He loved his friends, but he preferred being alone too.

"I'm Lou-Ellen. Nice to meet you!" the girl exclaimed, dropping into the seat beside Ron. "That's Leo Valdez and Nico di Angelo. We're the new students."

"I'm Harry Potter, and that's Ron Weasley," he replied, gesturing to himself then Ron as he spoke. He liked Lou already, and he was sure he'd like the other two once he got to know them. They were sitting as well, although Nico did not look happy about it. He kept shooting glares at Lou-Ellen when he thought nobody was looking.

"What can you tell us about Hogwarts? I mean, we've heard stories but not from people who have attended," Leo asked. Harry heard Nico mutter something like 'Speak for yourself', but he couldn't tell for sure.

"Hogwarts is great. There are the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Harry and I are in Gryffindor. The only house that isn't all that great is Slytherin. Most of the wizards in there are deatheaters," Ron started.

"You don't know that," Harry interrupted. Ron just rolled his eyes and pretended like he hadn't heard, but Nico was now studying Harry with begrudging interest. While Ron went on to explain about the different classes and their friends, Nico turned his attention to Harry and started his own conversation.

"I've heard your name before, I think from my father. Or maybe my aunt, I'm not sure. You're the wizarding savior, aren't you?" he asked. Harry wanted to groan and pretend he hadn't heard,but that would be rude.

"That's what people call me. I don't feel much like a savior. I couldn't even save my godfather last year," he said quietly, looking down.

Nico sat silently for a moment, thinking. He hadn't heard about Harry from his family, he was now sure of that. He had probably met this godfather of his in the fields when he'd gone down to visit Bianca this past summer. If that was the case, he could help Harry speak with his godfather anytime he wanted. Except... nobody was supposed to know that they weren't really wizards. He frowned, annoyed at his almost- slip.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My whole family is dead, all but my half-sister, Hazel. I've been living with an old family friend for the past year or so," Nico admitted, though he knew better than to tell the whole truth. Technically, Chiron was an old family friend. His family just happened to include the entire Greek Parthenon, which meant that somebody in his family was friends with Chiron in the past. He just couldn't give names.

"I'm sorry, too. Family is always such a sore topic. Why do people bring it up when they just meet?" Harry asked, distracted. Nico found himself wanting to smile, which was completely out of character. He was saved from both actually smiling and having to answer by a girl throwing open the compartment door and staring at all of them in surprise.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting this. You must be the new students?" she asked, sitting down on the other side of Ron. Nico watched Leo nodding, none of them saying anything. "Well... I'm Hermione," she added, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm Lou-Ellen, and this is Leo and Nico. Sorry, we're just not used to meeting so many new people at once," Lou stated, lying through her teeth. They'd all done this before at least twice, with the two camps. Hermione seemed to accept this answer and moved on, starting a conversation with Lou and Ron about house points and pranking problems. Leo turned to join into the conversation with Nico and Harry, before he remembered something important.

"Neeks, you're supposed to IM your sister when we get to the school. She told me to tell you that she's really upset that you didn't even ask her if she wanted to come along. Which, by the way, I thought you said you had?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Oh right, he had.

"I didn't ask her because I knew she'd say yes whether she actually wanted to come or not. She'd be miserable all year without Frank, and I knew I couldn't take all three of you. You'd already agreed to come," Nico replied, shrugging. That only made Leo frown more.

"Nico, she's your sister. I would have stayed behind, and I wouldn't even have been upset if it made her happy," he said without thinking. Then he realized what he said and flushed bright red. Nico just rolled his eyes.

"First, you're really obvious. I hope you didn't think we didn't know or something. Even Frank knows, and he's oblivious. You should go visit them as soon as you can. Second, I didn't want to leave you behind. You're the only one who actually wanted to come along just because I asked. As far as I'm concerned right now, you're my only true friend," Nico stated, refusing to admit that he was feeling anything at all as he spoke.

"I'm completely lost here. Why couldn't you bring your sister and her boyfriend with you? Are they muggles?" Harry asked. It took Nico a second to remember what that word meant.

"Um... yeah. They're muggles," he replied, flustered.

"Oh. That sucks, I'm sorry," Harry stated, actually looking sorry. "Does that mean your parents were muggles?"

"No, not exactly. My mother was, but my father definitely isn't," Nico answered immediately. Leo nodded in agreement and made some gesture to indicate that it was the same for him.

"Opposite for me," Lou threw in, startling the others. They hadn't been aware that the other conversation had ended.

"Both of my parents are muggles," Hermione said calmly. "Both of Ron's are magical. And so were Harry's, but his mother was like me. That makes him a half-blood."

"Right, I've been told about the different blood types. We're all half-bloods too. Actually, I don't think I'd ever met a pureblood before today," Leo said, thinking about it. The trio gaped at him incredulously.

"How did you manage that?" Ron asked, confused. Nico was glaring at Leo, trying to communicate with his eyes that it was time for the Latino to shut up. He didn't take the hint.

"I, uh... went to a muggle school until this year," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head. Nico had never wanted to hit him more than in this moment.

Thankfully, before that could lead to even more questions, the train slowed and stopped. Lou rushed to the window, falling into Hermione when the train jerked to a stop suddenly, trying her hardest to catch a glimpse of the school they'd all been told about. Nico just sat back, not sure he was ready for this quest to officially start. Not like he actually had a choice. This would certainly be an interesting year.


	3. Sorting

There was a woman waiting for them right inside the door. Chiron had told Nico before they left that he'd made arrangements for one of the teachers to know the entire story. Clearly it was this woman, as she was watching the three demigods with distaste but clear respect. It made Nico wonder what exactly she'd been told.

"You three, come with me. You will be sorted separately before the feast begins. Once you have your houses, you will join them in the Great Hall. Your houses will be your family in the time you spend here, whether that is one year or many," she said calmly, turning and leading them into a side chamber.

"You're the one Chiron spoke with?" Leo asked. She simply nodded and gestured for them to sit on the three stools she'd sat out. She was holding what looked like an old, battered hat. Nico could feel the power radiating from it.

"This is the Sorting Hat. He will look into your minds and tell you which house you are meant to be in during your time here at Hogwarts. There will be no changing houses," she stated, placing the hat on Lou-Ellen's head as she finished speaking.

Lou's eyes squeezed closed as she concentrated, and a full minute passed before the hat shouted out "Ravenclaw!" She seemed extremely pleased with something as she turned to watch the hat sort Leo. A similar thing happened with Leo, only he couldn't sit still. He was fidgeting with his hands the whole time the hat was on his head, until it finally called out "Gryffindor!" The woman looked pleased with that, moving the hat onto Nico's head.

_"So you're the leader of this quest, son of Hades. I should have known it would be one of the big three. This is a big task for you to accomplish, but I can see that you have done much more dangerous things in your past."_

"What the hell..." Nico muttered, not expecting the hat to talk to him.

_"Your future holds many surprises. You've got your prophecy, you'd do well not to forget it. Seek out Ms. Patil. She'll be able to help you on your quest. She is a daughter of a God, though not the one you're seeking for."_

"Why are you trying to help on the quest? Shouldn't you be 'sorting' me or something?" Nico asked, aware that he was speaking out loud as well as in his mind. He could see Lou giving him an incredulous look.

_"You'll need all the help you can get, son of Hades. But for now, you have too dark a heart yet for Gryffindor. You are smart, but not book smart for Ravenclaw. You are loyal, but again too dark for Hufflepuff. That leaves..."_

Nico didn't let the hat say it for him. "Slytherin."

They were all staring at him in disbelief when he pulled the hat off of his head and tried to hand it back to the professor. She took it, seeming to pull herself back together.

"Very well. I am Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor. You are each to go to your respective house's tables, and the prefects will show you what to do from there. In the morning, you will receive a class schedule as everyone does. You will attend classes with your houses, maintaining your cover as normal wizards and witch. Is that clear?" she asked. All three nodded.

_**HPPJ**_

Harry wasn't sure what he'd expected from the three new students. It was foolish of him to think that they'd all be sorted into Gryffindor. Honestly, he knew he was lucky that even one of them had been. It was stupid, he told himself, to be disappointed that it wasn't Nico.

"Hey! You guys are Gryffindors, cool!" Leo exclaimed as he sat across from Harry and Ron, next to Hermione.

"Yeah, didn't we tell you?" Ron asked, grinning. Leo shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know. I've got ADHD, so not a great memory for things like that," he replied. Hermione was studying him with new interest.

"Haven't you gotten the potions to help with that yet? You should see Madam Pomfrey later. She'd love to help you I'm sure," she told him seriously.

"Nah, it's okay. I need it. It helps me with other things," he said, still grinning. Harry didn't understand, but he figured Leo would explain someday.

"Hey, I'm sorry you got separated from your friends," he said instead. Leo glanced over towards Lou and Nico, then shrugged again.

"It's okay. We lived in different cabins back home anyways. We'll still see each other a lot, right?" he asked, looking around at all three of them.

"Well... yeah," Hermione said, offering a small smile. "We have classes with the other houses, and free time can be spent with anyone, anywhere."

"Good. See, it won't be a problem then!" Leo said, smiling again. "We'll still get everything done that we need to do, and Nico can learn his control." He didn't even seem to realize he'd said anything strange, but Harry was sure they weren't meant to know anything about that. He shared a look with Ron and Hermione, wondering what they were getting in the middle of.

"So you're one of the new students everyone won't shut up about," the blonde guy Nico had sat across from said, sneering at him. Nico rolled his eyes. Great, another Clarisse. Just what they needed.

"Not that it's really any of your business, but yes. I'm Nico," he stated, promptly opening the book he'd taken out and trying to read.

"Draco Malfoy. It's always... nice... to have new faces in our house," the boy stated, looking Nico over with clear disdain. Nico wanted to roll his eyes and walk away, but he didn't want to blow this on the first night. Instead, he pretended he didn't hear until Malfoy moved down the table to torment a second year student.

"Ignore him. He's one of the worst in our house," a girl said beside him. He turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow and she gave him a small smile. "I'm Daphne."

"Nico. I'm not worried about him. We had someone just like him back at our old school. Her name is Clarisse. Eventually she pulled her head out of her ass and got slightly tolerable," he informed her. She grinned at him, clearly amused.

"It's been six years here and Draco hasn't managed to do that yet. Maybe you're just what he needs to see that he can be better," she stated, looking down at his book. "Are you worried about classes or something?"

"No, I know I'll be fine," he admitted. And it was true. Lady Hecate herself had informed him during his last trip home that their wands would work for them. She'd given them wands that she'd made herself. All they had to do was point and think of what they wanted to have happen and it would. He'd just have to remember to say whatever incantations the others had to use.

"That's good. Most new students panic and think they'll be horrible. Magic is a lot of what you think. So if you assume you'll mess up, you probably will," she informed him. He nodded like he'd already known, but he'd had no idea that magic and their godly abilities were so similar. No wonder Hades thought he'd learn control here.

"Is that why all of the first years look like they're about to pass out?" he asked, amused.

"Yeah, unfortunately. And Draco won't help, either. He's one of the prefects, so they look up to him. But he's awful. He's no help at all," she stated, frowning down the table at him. He was telling what was obviously a horror story judging by the looks on the kids' faces.

"Who is the other prefect? I was told there are two," Nico asked. Daphne smiled, looking slightly proud.

"I am, actually. It was Pansy Parkinson last year, but she didn't manage to keep her grades up and I passed her. So this year I'm the second prefect for Slytherin," she replied.

"It's not really all that impressive, Greengrass," a pug-faced girl snapped from across the table. Nico assumed that must be Pansy Parkinson, which was proven right when Daphne snorted.

"Of course you'd say that since you lost the title. You know what, nobody really cares what you think," she replied, turning away from her. Nico was impressed.

"Oh good, the feast is about to start," she said quietly, gesturing to Dumbledore who had just stood to make an announcement.

"To all of those who are new, welcome. To those who have returned, it is good to see you once more. This year will be our most interesting and dangerous yet. The post of Defense Against the Dark Arts has been filled by a new teacher, Professor Brunner. All other teachers remain the same. Enjoy the feast and get a good night's sleep, because classes will begin tomorrow," he announced, then he sat back down and raised his arms. Food appeared all along the tables, making Nico smile. Some things were very similar to camp, including the satyr sitting at the head table who had taken Chiron's old teaching name.

"His announcements get weirder every term, I swear," Daphne muttered, helping herself to the food.

"Is he always so strange then?" Nico asked, filling his plate with things that he liked. Without even thinking, he raised his wand and imagined a small portion of it burning for his father, and watched that portion burst into flames. The flames seemed to startle everyone in the hall, probably because it happened on three different plates at three different tables all at the same time.

"What are you doing?!" Daphne gasped, grabbing a napkin to put out the flames. Nico quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"It's okay, it's a tradition from our old school. I should have explained before I did it, I'm sorry. We burn a part of our food to honor our parents and relatives at each meal," he explained calmly. She nodded, clearly still alarmed but willing to let him have his way.

_**HPPJ**_

Over at the Ravenclaw table, Lou was having a similar conversation with a girl her age. Padma Patil was watching her carefully while she explained some of the traditions of the camp, careful to keep the fact that it was a camp secret.

"So you do this at every meal?" she asked, curious.

"Yeah. It's kind of for luck, kind of to honor their memory. Most of us have parents that are either dead or just not around anymore, so we do little things to keep their memories alive," Lou replied with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize," Padma said, flushing slightly. Lou shook her head.

"Don't be sorry. My dad is still alive, and my mom is... somewhere. Even if they weren't, I have so many good memories that it's okay for me to talk about them," she replied reassuringly. "Not all of us feel that way, but for me, I had a good childhood. Leo and Nico both really didn't."

"Nico is the one in Slytherin, right? He doesn't look very happy," another girl stated, watching him.

"No, he's not. His entire family, minus his half-sister, are dead. He witnessed his mother's death, but he doesn't really remember it. And his other sister, Bianca, died to protect him. So he's not great at being happy, or even just good moods in general. I don't think I've ever seen him smile genuinely," Lou admitted.

"That's so sad!" the girl said, turning to look at Lou with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Lou-Ellen, by the way," she replied, smiling to cheer the girl up.

"My name is Luna," the girl stated, smiling back as though she hadn't just been on the verge of crying. Padma met her eyes with a grimace.

"That's Luna Lovegood. She's completely crazy. We don't talk to her much," she said under her breath. Lou nodded, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was too focused on the sign that was floating transparently about Luna's head, marking her as a half-sibling.


	4. IMs

Leo was sitting on his new bed when he got the first IM of the year. He was expecting pretty much anyone other than Frank, so he almost fell off of the bed when Frank's face and upper body appeared right in front of him.

"Good, I caught you alone. Is now an okay time? I know there's a time difference, but it's morning here so I kind of thought it would be okay..." he started. Leo nodded quickly.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just evening here. We just finished the feast for dinner, so it's not too late," Leo replied, smiling.

"Good, that's good. How is everything there?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Things seem okay. We all got put into separate houses, so that'll complicate things. But I'm pretty sure everything will work out the way it's meant to," Leo replied confidently. "Lou told me as we were leaving the Great Hall that she found one of her siblings already, a girl named Luna. I guess Hecate is going to spend all year putting marks over their heads like she does at camp."

"Well, that's something at least. And everything is okay there? No danger or anything?" Frank asked.

"None so far, but let's face it. Quests never go without some form of danger. One of my housemates was telling me that there's an evil wizard on the rise here named Voldemort or something. He's trying to enslave the wizarding world and kill all 'muggles', which are the nonmagic people. Ask Jason to give you a lesson on what it's like here sometime. I learned a lot from him," he explained. Frank nodded, not looking pleased by that.

"Have you talked to anyone from the camps since you left?" he asked.

"Nope, just you. Why, is something going on there?" Leo replied, concerned. Frank looked oddly relieved.

"No. We just miss you," he said quietly, looking slightly uncomfortable with admitting it out loud. Leo was touched.

"Aw, I miss you guys too. I wish I could hug you through these things, because I totally would right now," he teased, actually meaning every word. Frank frowned at him disapprovingly.

"Don't ruin the moment, Valdez," he huffed, running his hand through the message to cut it off. Leo couldn't wipe the goofy grin off of his face before his new friends walked in and saw him, but he also couldn't make himself regret it.

_**HPPJ**_

Nico was getting an IM from his sister at the same time. He'd been unpacking his trunk when the message appeared, and he'd almost walked right through it.

"Nico di Angelo! What were you thinking, leaving without even saying goodbye?! I thought you were going to come ask me instead of leaving with a girl you barely know!" she snapped, eyes bright with anger and worry.

"I didn't want to drag you away from your home and Frank," he said calmly, meeting her gaze with his own disapproval.

"That's bullshit and you know it! I'd leave in a heartbeat if you needed me! Nico, you didn't even tell me you had a quest! I had to hear it from Leo three days ago," she shouted. He could hear Frank behind her talking to someone, and he could also hear Reyna off to the side trying to calm Hazel down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When her eyes opened, she was suppressing tears badly.

"I'm sorry, Hazel. I honestly thought I was doing a good thing by not asking that of you," he admitted. She shook her head.

"A good thing would have been bringing me along so I don't have to worry about you for a full year. You better be coming home for every single holiday, and come visit on weekends or something! I know you can shadow travel to anywhere in the world in the blink of an eye. I expect to see you very soon," she said, glaring at him through her tears.

"I promise," he replied, nodding.

"Well, are you going to tell me about this school of yours?" she asked, suddenly grinning. Reyna pushed her way into the image, looking just as curious.

"There's not much to tell yet. I mean I haven't had classes or anything. I was sorted into Slytherin, made a few potential friends. I haven't met any demigods yet that I'm aware of, so I'm not off to a great start. I guess it could be worse, right?" he replied, shrugging.

"What does Slytherin mean?" Hazel asked curiously.

"From what I can gather, Slytherin is the house that has the most pureblooded wizards, meaning both parents are magical. Leo, Lou, and I have all claimed half-blood, because we technically are. This is the house of the snakes, I think. Seriously, they're all over," he explained. Both girls shuddered in disgust.

"What house are the others in?" Reyna asked. Frank joined the conversation in the background, done with whoever he'd been talking to.

"Leo is in Gryffindor. I just spoke with him," he stated calmly, ignoring the looks from all three.

"Lou is in Ravenclaw. I don't know what the sorting hat said to them, but it said some strange things to me. I'm supposed to find some Patil girl, who will be able to help me with the prophecy Rachel gave before we left. She's supposedly the daughter of one of the gods we weren't looking to find here," Nico added.

"Probably Apollo, if she can help with a prophecy," Reyna said. The other two nodded. Nico wasn't as sure. Why wouldn't the hat just come right out and say that?

"Doesn't really matter. I'm not going to find anyone tonight; I'm working on reading a chapter or two for classes tomorrow, because it would be nice to know what the hell they're talking about instead of having to fake it like Leo will be," Nico stated, smirking slightly at the end.

"Language!" Hazel scolded, frowning at him. Then she looked thoughtful. "Studying isn't a bad idea. Hecate gave you her new wands, right? The ones that will work for you with just a thought?"

"Yeah, and they work pretty well. We freaked everyone out when we used them for our meal offering at the feast tonight, which I should have thought of beforehand. It didn't even occur to me that it would be seen as strange to burn a portion of my food, since we always do back at camp," he replied.

"What explanation did you give?" Frank asked.

"I just said it was tradition back at the old school. It's to honor our parents and ancestors, which is the truth without giving a lot of details," he told them.

"That was smart of you. How are you alone in there? I can see other beds," Reyna asked. Nico shrugged.

"Some kid named Malfoy dragged the others in my year off to talk about something. I have a bad feeling about being here this year. There's some powerful dark wizard on the rise who wants to take control, very much like Kronos and Gaea. I don't want to get involved in another war," Nico replied.

"Be careful," Hazel said immediately.

"You know I always am. I better go, though, before they come back. I don't know how I'd explain away IMs without giving away what we are, which I'm not supposed to do. Next time let me call you, okay?" he asked. She nodded, frowning.

"As long as you do it often enough, sure. Don't think I won't come over there if I don't hear from you in more than a week. A week, Nico!" she replied, making him smile as the other two nodded.

"I'll be in touch tomorrow, don't worry. I'll try for daily, or at least every other day," he told them. Then he ran his hand through the message and laid back on the bed with a book.

_**HPPJ**_

Lou was talking with Padma when her IM came. It was from her sister, Miranda, who looked less than thrilled to have to be using IMs to talk.

"Remind me why you felt you needed to go on this quest?" she complained before noticing that they weren't alone. Lou immediately used one of the spells her mother had taught her before leaving to put her classmate to sleep and make her think it was all a dream.

"Because if we have siblings over here who need help, why shouldn't I be the one to provide it? I've already met one!" she replied, smiling.

"But it's all the way across an ocean!" Miranda snapped, not amused. Lou rolled her eyes.

"Call me back when you're in a better mood," she told her, ending the message by walking through it. She found Luna up in the dorm, reading a magazine upside down.

"Do you have time to talk? I have a story to tell you that's pretty important," Lou said, sitting on the bed beside hers. Luna nodded, closing the magazine.

"Sure, I've got some time before I have to do the ritual to get rid of the Nargles. What do you need?" she asked. Lou decided to ignore the weirdness of this statement.

"How much do you know about Greek mythology?" she asked, watching Luna's expression.

_**HPPJ**_

Jason and Percy were having a very heated discussion when Chiron interrupted. "Boys, I need to have a word with you," he started, moving them towards the Big House. "I know that Nico came to both of you separately to ask for your help on his quest. I don't understand why you both turned him down. Are you not friends?"

Jason frowned, confused. "Nico never asked for my help on a quest. I would have gone in a heartbeat. He's my best friend, after Leo. I was actually really confused about why he asked Leo and not me."

"Yeah, same here. I thought for sure he'd be asking me, but he never did. I don't even know who Lou-Ellen is or why he'd choose her over me," Percy agreed.

"That's what I was afraid of. One of the Gods has been manipulating this quest from the start. I do not believe it was Hades or either of your parents. Perhaps Lady Hecate has a plan that is greater than she shared," Chiron said quietly.

"Are they in danger?" Jason asked, concerned.

"There is always danger for a Demigod. The question is not if there is danger, but when and for whom. Three powerful demigods all in a school for witches and wizards. So much could go wrong, but I put my faith in the Gods to see this through. Perhaps I was wrong to do so," was the quiet reply.

"I want to request my own quest, then, to go out there and make sure they get back safely!" Percy said quickly. Jason nodded, knowing he'd be going on that quest as well. Chiron looked torn, not sure if it was a good idea.

"You would need to ask your fathers, not me. Only the Gods can give quests, and I am unsure that they will allow this," he replied, looking uneasy.

"They have to. They're the reason Nico might be in trouble at all!" Percy snapped, looking out towards the lake angrily. The waves started moving quickly, matching the sudden mood change.

"Don't blame your father for what is not his fault, Percy. All you can do now is hope that things will go the way we all want them to," Chiron stated.

"What happens if they don't?" Jason asked.

"Then we are all in grave danger."


	5. Suspicions

**Notes: First of all, thank you guys so much for the reviews and favorites! I really love reading what you guys have to say. It means a lot to me.**

**Secondly, I just want to give everyone a heads up that there will be slash pairings in this. It's looking like Nico/Harry, Hazel/Leo/Frank, etc. The rating might go up to M at some point, I'm not sure. I don't usually write smut, so we'll see.**

**Please continue to let me know what you think, ask questions, etc! I'll answer everything you guys ask.**

_**HPPJ**_

Nico woke to the Malfoy boy talking loudly to one of the others in the dorm. He had never shared a room with anyone, much less five other boys his age, and he was already hating it. He missed the solidarity of his cabin back at camp, almost as much as he missed Jason and Percy.

"My father was telling me about the meeting a few nights ago. He claims it is nearly time to strike, and I for one can't wait for the new era," Malfoy was saying. Nico rolled his eyes.

"There isn't going to be a new era anytime soon," he stated, rolling out of bed and going to his new wardrobe to change into the school uniform. He was aware of wide eyes staring at him from his statement, and also aware of Malfoy walking over to him scowling.

"What would you know? You're nothing but a pathetic cast-off. I bet you don't even have a father, do you?" he sneered.

"I think you'll find my father beats yours in every way," Nico smirked. "You really don't want to bring him into this."

"Draco, we should go to breakfast," a dark-skinned boy said quickly, before Draco could make a fool of himself. Nico shot him a grateful look when Malfoy turned away and got a quick nod. He wasn't worried about being proven wrong, he was worried about blowing his cover. As far as anyone was to be concerned, Nico's father had abandoned him when he was little.

"Don't mind Draco," a quiet boy, Nico thought he was called Theodore, told him. "He's got a huge ego, but he doesn't mean anything by what he says. He likes to think he's better than all of us because he doesn't get attention like this at home. His father is a big deal at the ministry, but he's not much of a father, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that. My father is kind of the same with his job. Head of a huge corporation in America, never had enough time for me," Nico agreed, unwilling to admit that he had a lot in common with the Malfoy boy he'd come to despise.

He followed his housemates to the Great Hall, but decided against sitting with them again. Nobody had told him it was against any rules to sit at the other tables, so he crossed the hall and sat beside Leo as if it were the most normal thing he could do.

"Hey, did you get to talk to anyone back home last night?" Leo asked quietly, ignoring the stares from the entire hall. None of the teachers got up to make him move, so Nico figured it was fine.

"Yeah, Hazel called me. She and Reyna asked about a hundred questions about this place and the quest before I ended the call to study. I already know you talked to Frank, because he joined in at the end of our conversation. Did you call him?" Nico replied. Leo shook his head, but he didn't get a chance to say anything as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down around them. Harry gave Nico a small smile.

"Figured you'd be sticking with your house," Ron informed him bluntly, earning an elbow and a frown from Hermione.

"I'm not fond of the Malfoy boy. I don't think he and I will be getting along," Nico replied calmly. None of them looked surprised.

"Which one is he?" Leo asked, looking over at the Slytherin table curiously.

"The blonde who looks like he's telling a horror story," Nico stated, rolling his eyes at the dramatics he could see going on. "He apparently likes terrifying the younger students. He's a snob, much like Clarisse."

"Ah, great. Just what we needed," Lou said, sitting down across from them. "Because it would be totally unfair for us to get a break from that while we're here."

"That's almost exactly what I said when Daphne and I were talking last night," Nico said, burning a small portion of the food he'd taken to eat. The golden trio still winced at the flames, but they didn't say anything this time. Nobody seemed to need to question it anymore.

"Hey Neeks, you should IM Jason or Percy tonight," Lou said suddenly. "I think they'll both want to hear from you, and I bet they're spending more time together."

"Why would you think that? Did you forget that they didn't want to come? That's why you got to," he reminded her with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I didn't forget. But... it's just a feeling I have. Don't ask me why," she replied, meeting his eyes with a slightly urgent look. He suppressed a groan; she'd had one of the dreams last night, it seemed.

"Fine, I'll make sure to do that then," he snapped, any good mood he'd had gone by that point.

Professor McGonagall was making her way down the table handing out schedules, and she didn't even pause to think before handing one to Nico and Lou as well as the students in her own house. Nico stared down at it, forcing himself to concentrate and make out the words on it.

"We have potions first. How does that not surprise me?" he said quietly, mostly to himself.

"It's the same for Gryffindor and Slytherin every year. We have most of our classes together. Although Gryffindor has herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and divination with the Ravenclaws. Everything else we'll have with you, Nico," Hermione informed him.

"So that means we won't have many classes together at all," Lou said with a frown. She glanced over at her table nervously, clearly not liking the way this would work out.

"It'll be okay. We'll eat our meals together, and we've got free periods all at the same time," Leo pointed out.

"I guess that's something," she replied, sighing. "I've got to get going. I've no idea where transfiguration is, so I'll just go with Luna." She stood and made her way over to her actual table, starting a conversation with a blonde girl who looked to be close to their age. Nico figured that must be Luna, the first demigod they'd come across here.

"I left my potions book upstairs," Harry said quietly, looking through the bag Nico hadn't noticed he had next to him. "I've got to run up and get that. I'll be there in time for class." Ron nodded, watching him go nervously.

"He had another one of those dreams last night, Hermione. I could hear him talking in his sleep," Ron told her, talking quietly so nobody would overhear. Nico was pretty sure he'd forgotten about the two new students who were just in range to hear them.

"Did you tell him to go to Dumbledore?" she asked, looking worried. Nico watched her glance up at the staff table.

"No, because we both know he won't. He actually told me last night that he doesn't know if we should trust Dumbledore this year. Said he wasn't getting the whole story and thought maybe there's more to it than we could know," Ron replied, avoiding looking up there.

"That's ridiculous! Dumbledore has been nothing but helpful. Without him, we'd all be dead," she said with a frown.

"Actually, it was always Harry that kept us alive. Dumbledore either didn't give the whole story and made us work it out for ourselves, or showed up after everything was over to clean up the mess the fights made. Do you remember the tournament? He insisted Harry had to go through with it, even though he knew the cup had been tampered with. He's the reason You Know Who is back at all!" Ron replied, getting slightly louder in annoyance.

"Keep your voice down, Ronald. I... I don't know. I still want to believe that he can be trusted. Thinking of Dumbledore as evil or even as incompetent isn't a good feeling," Hermione said, even quieter.

"I know that. But we have to keep it in mind," Ron replied, turning back to his food. Hermione seemed to notice Leo and Nico watching them, and she turned bright red.

"Oh no... please don't repeat any of that. You weren't meant to hear... that is, you don't know the whole story," she babbled, not sure what to do. Ron watched with a horrified look on his face.

"It's okay," Nico said. "We've got a friend out our old school who did something very similar to what Harry has been doing here. Keeping dark wizards at bay. The teachers that we looked up to turned out to be the same way you're making Dumbledore sound. You just have to be careful what you believe."

"You're taking all of this remarkably well," Hermione said quietly.

"We've been through it all before," Leo replied, waving his hand in dismissal. "Shouldn't we be heading to class?"

_**HPPJ**_

Harry made it up to the dorm before he realized he wasn't alone. The same man from before was sitting on his bed watching him, holding his potions book loosely.

"Looking for this?" he asked, holding it out. Harry took it, staying as far back as he could.

"How did you get here? This place is protected!" he snapped, eyes narrowed.

"I still can't tell you the full story. But I can tell you that I knew your mother very well. I even knew you, when you were a baby, Harry," the man replied.

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?" he asked incredulously.

"No. In due time I'll prove it to you. But for now, that's all I can really say about our pasts. I came to give you a warning," the man told him.

"A warning. About Voldemort? Because I already know he's gaining followers quickly. I also already know he's pretty much taken over the ministry," Harry replied, backing slowly towards the door.

"A warning about this year at Hogwarts. Things aren't what they seem. Those new kids aren't who they say they are. You should get them to tell you the truth as soon as possible, because it will make things easier for both you and them. All I'll say is that things are going to change around here. Whether it's for the better or worse, that's up to you and Nico. You two are the leaders," he informed him. Then he was gone again, leaving something small on the bed in his place.

Harry walked over and picked it up, studying the strange object carefully. It was a small dagger, made of some kind of black metal that Harry didn't recognize.

"_Nico will know what to do with it. It will make him explain everything about what you don't yet know. Just tell him you haven't been claimed yet. He'll know what it all means."_

Harry shook his head, trying to clear the man's voice out. He needed to practice occlemency, clearly. He was supposed to be able to block others from getting into his head. He cast a dulling charm on the dagger and slipped it into his bag to study later. He wanted to see if he could figure it out for himself before saying anything to Nico, even though that very thought made his stomach hurt.

There was something he needed to know, something that nobody was telling him. He couldn't shake the feeling that knowing this would put him in great danger, but how was that any different from his life every day?

He realized with a start that he'd be late to potions if he kept going as he was, so he grabbed his bag and his potions book and practically ran out of the common room and down the stairs. This year was starting to look like his strangest and most exciting yet.


	6. Journeys and Warnings

**Notes: I just wanted to clarify a couple of things: Firstly, Harry and Nico are not brothers. They'll be related the same way all Demigods are, but Hades is not Harry's father. His real Godly parent will be revealed later in the story.**

**Secondly, I know Clarisse isn't a snob. She ****_is _****the most similar to Draco, though, in the way they act. Her being a snob is an opinion of the characters, not my own. **

**I'm still loving the reviews, guys! Thank you so much for all the nice comments. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope it continues to hold your interest.**

_**HPPJ**_

For three weeks, everything went well. There were no mishaps at the school or either camp, which was surprising to everyone. Nico called Hazel and Jason every other night, and they never had anything new to report. Lou-Ellen found three more demigods from her house, and Leo found one in Hufflepuff when they had herbology together. Nico didn't find any, but he refused to let that bother him.

He sat next to Harry in most of his classes. Actually, Harry had sat next to him. They didn't really talk much, just worked in companionable silence that confused Nico to no end. He wasn't someone who made friends easily, yet he hadn't even tried with Harry and somehow still managed it. It said much about his past that he couldn't trust it.

On the Monday of their fourth week there, news came from camp that none of them expected. Nico wasn't alone in the dorm this time. Theo Nott, the only boy in his house that he could tolerate, was reading on his bed across the room. Of course, Percy couldn't see that when he started talking.

"We got the quest, Nico! Jason, Hazel, and I are coming to Hogwarts to help you," he exclaimed grinning. Nico's eyes widened.

"No! There is a reason I didn't ask Hazel to come. She'll be miserable here, Percy," he snapped angrily.

"She's not leaving Frank behind, don't worry. She and Frank got their own quest with Reyna. Jason and I are bringing Will Solace with us. He said he wanted to see the difference between our medicine and theirs, or something. I don't really care, we just needed a third. Hazel and Frank should actually be there tomorrow. We'll be there next week. So things are still going well there?" Percy asked. Nico glanced over at Theo, who was watching curiously.

"Yeah, you could say that. None of our usual challenges. Theo, come say hi to my best friend, Percy Jackson," he said, trying to clue Percy in to the fact that they were not alone. The alarmed look on Percy's face said that he understood his mistake.

"Actually, I've got to go pack. I'll see you next week," he said quickly, ending the message.

"What the hell was that?" Theo asked, sitting up to stare at him curiously.

"It's called an IM. It's something that can only be done from our old school, I'm not really sure how it works. You know how most electronics don't work around magic?" Nico asked. He had to say most, because Leo had managed to make some that worked just fine.

"Yeah," Theo replied, confused.

"Well, this is our school's solution to being able to contact friends and family outside of the school, in place of the owls you use. I really don't know how to explain them, you'd have to see for yourself. But there's no way to do them here," Nico stated, lying a little bit.

Theo just nodded, accepting it as fact easily enough. He'd known that all places were different. Nico dropped back onto his bed, mind buzzing with plans on what to do when his sister arrived tomorrow. This was not what he'd expected from this quest. Everything was getting so much harder now.

_**HPPJ**_

Leo got the IM from Jason the same time that Nico was getting one from Percy. The only difference was that Leo really was alone and Jason actually made sure of it before talking.

"So guess who got a quest to come help you guys?" he asked with a smile. Leo's eyes widened in excitement.

"No way! You guys are coming here? That's awesome!" he shouted, doing a little victory dance on his bed.

"Yeah, but we don't get to stay the whole year, just a few weeks. Well, some of us. There are two different quests on their way to you. Ours, which is me and Percy, and Will Solace because we needed a third. And Frank and Hazel got their own quest and are on their way with Reyna. They'll arrive tomorrow. Chiron contacted the same person he spoke to about all of you. She'll be sorting them, and us when we get there. Percy and I only get to stay a few weeks, but Hazel, Frank, and Reyna will be staying the full year," Jason explained.

"What about Reyna's Praetor duties?" Leo asked, confused.

"She stepped down two weeks ago. She didn't tell you?" Jason replied. Leo shook his head. "Oh, well, she said it was too stressful and she had better things to do. And then three days later she was arranging this quest because Bellona said it was okay."

"Huh. I never expected that," Leo stated, leaning back to think. "So when do you guys get here, if they're coming tomorrow?"

"We'll be there next week. We got the prophecy from Rachel, and I think you're going to need all the help you can get. Sounds like another war is brewing," he answered. Leo nodded.

"Go start getting ready then. I will never forgive you if you're late," he said, teasing. Jason grinned and ended the message.

_**HPPJ**_

Hazel and Frank were so tired of listening to Reyna's complaining. She was impatient because they'd been traveling for so long, but she didn't seem to realize that they all were tired and sore, not just her. Hazel could have kissed someone when the arrived at the front doors of the school.

"Wow, it looks like a castle," Frank said quietly. Reyna nodded in agreement, stunned into silence.

"I think that's because it _is _a castle," Hazel whispered, awed. "Nico was telling me about the history, saying so much has happened here that it almost has a mind of it's own."

"He would be right," a woman said. They hadn't noticed her standing in the door watching them, and it startled them when she spoke. Hazel blushed, embarrassed at having been caught up in the view. "This castle is older than anyone realizes. It has grown to feel for itself. You must be the three new students from Camp Jupiter."

"Yes. I am Reyna, and this is Hazel and Frank," Reyna stated, gesturing to the other two.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. Follow me to be sorted, please," she replied, turning to lead them up to her office.

_**HPPJ**_

_The room was dark, he couldn't see a thing. He could hear voices all around, but he couldn't make out what they were saying, until one conversation became clear._

"_It has to be the boy. Nobody else will be able to pull this off," a man said quietly._

"_But he's so young! This is a job for a man, my lord. Surely you cannot expect my son to kill the most powerful wizard this world has known since Merlin," a second man protested._

"_Do you dare question me?!" the first man shouted._

"_N-no, my lord. Of course not," the second man stuttered, taking an audible step backwards. _

"_Good. Send him the instructions. Make sure you inform him that your lives are on the line for this. If he fails, he will not have a second chance. He has to the end of the year, Lucius. That is all the time I can allow."_

_The dream changed, and suddenly everything was bathed in light. He was sitting in the underworld, in Persephone's garden. He wasn't alone._

"_Nico, you're in danger. You're always in danger," his sister said, stepping out of the shadows by the garden wall._

"_Bianca?" he gasped, stumbling over to her. She allowed him to hug her before she made him focus._

"_Percy can't save you this time. You're the one who has to do the saving. Do you remember the prophecy? The first part is coming soon. Think about it. You have to recognize it as it happens, because you have to make the next part happen very soon afterward. It might seem like it doesn't matter to your quest, but it will affect the end result," she informed him._

"_The prophecy? I thought that was for later on. It's starting already?" he asked, alarmed. _

"_Of course it is. But for now, you're safe. Right now, here with me, nothing can touch you," she replied, smiling._

"_I miss you, Bia," he whispered, burying his face in her neck. She ran her hand through his hair, letting him cry without comment._

"_I miss you too. You've been so strong, and I'm so proud of you," she said quietly, smiling through her tears. "I get to watch you sometimes, when you're on quests or training in the camp. You're better than I ever could have been."_

"_That's not true," he replied, frowning and pulling back to look at her. "You would have been just as good, or even better."_

_She pulled something out of her pocket, a mini Mythomagic figurine of herself. "I asked our father to make this for you. Now I can be with you wherever you go, just like I know he is. I love you, Nico. Never forget that."_

"_Wait, I'm not ready to wake up yet!" Nico exclaimed, holding the figurine tightly. "I'm not ready to say goodbye..."_

"_It's not goodbye. Not really," she told him, kissing his forehead. "We'll see each other again."_

He sat up in his bed, breathing hard and sweating. It had all felt so real to him. His hand brushed against something hard in his bed, and he used his wand to make light to see what it was. There was the Bianca figurine, sitting proudly on his pillow and smiling at him.


	7. Correspondence

IMPORTANT: This chapter will be written entirely in letters/notes. This will be the only chapter of it's kind, unless it becomes absolutely necessary to the plot. There will, of course, be letter through the whole of the story, they just won't take up an entire chapter as these do.

Also, somebody said that Reyna is a bit OC in this. She probably is; I'm not used to writing for her. Our personalities aren't similar, so I'm not great at giving her a voice that's the same as the stories. I'm sorry for that. She won't be in it much anyways for long.

**HPPJ**

Leo,

Lots of things have happened since you left camp. None of us understand why it had to be you, and the Stolls have a bet on whether you'll ever return. Chiron won't tell us where Nico took you, only that you're not in any real danger.

The owl is glaring at me. Write back as soon as you can. Jason says hi, too.

Piper

Piper,

Yeah, they do that. Owls and glaring, I mean. I'm perfectly safe. Nico dragged me to some school for magical kids called Hogwarts. I'm actually making friends and _learning_. It's disturbing. There are a lot of rules, and we're not allowed to tell people what we are, but it's fun. There's a prophecy going on over here, too, something about a bad man and a kid in our year. I'll tell you more when I figure out what's going on with it.

Nico is all mad because Hazel found a way around not being asked to come. She showed up yesterday with Frank and Reyna in toe, and they've all been sorted as well now. Reyna and Hazel are Slytherins, with Nico. Frank is a Gryffindor like me. That means brave, in case you were wondering. And Slytherin has a reputation for being evil, which I find hilarious.

Tell Jason and Percy I say hi back, but don't let on that I know they're worried about coming here. I'm not even supposed to know they're coming at all. Nico said it's a surprise.

Leo

Leo,

I see your sense of humor is still intact. Jason is all disappointed now, because he was really looking forward to making some big entrance. Annabeth and I think he's going to end up falling on his face when he tries to look cool. He's done that here, remember?

Jason told us a little bit about Hogwarts. There are four houses, right? I'm betting the boys end up in Hufflepuff or something. That would be endlessly amusing. Are you sure this is better than IMs? Because it seems like this is just a waste of time to me. Annabeth was suggesting emails, but Jason said magic is bad for electronics. I have no clue how he knows this. Do you think he's been around magical people before? What are they called, wizards and witches? Trust Lady Hecate to have a bunch of them at a school in a different country.

Piper

Piper,

Yeah, that would be funny, but then I wouldn't get to see them much. They're only going to be here for a few weeks, anyways. I'm not even sure they'll be sorted.

He told me he's been to Hogwarts, specifically. I don't know what he was doing here, and he wouldn't tell me. Maybe you can get it out of him. He loves you, after all.

Leo

_**HPPJ**_

**Harry, we need to talk about something.**

_What is it, Ron? _

**Hermione and I didn't want to say anything yet, but I really think you need to know. We don't trust Dumbledore. He's not giving us all the information.**

_He never does. That doesn't make him evil though._

**No... but it's a bit suspicious. He knows things that he's not letting us in on.**

_Like what?_

**Those new kids. I think he knows where they're from. I'm a bit worried about them, actually. Do you see the look in his eyes whenever one of them is around? It's like he's got this massive plan and can't wait to set it into motion. He used to get that looking at you, third and fourth year. Even last year, right before he left to get away from Umbridge. **

_You've got a point. I'd noticed that, yeah. Not aimed at me, though. He's been nothing but helpful with our problems, Ron. _

**Has he really? He never tells us everything. Not once.**

_He doesn't have to. What he does tell us is enough. But we should keep an eye on the new students and make sure nothing bad happens. Maybe Dumbledore brought them here because Voldemort has a plan for them or something. It wouldn't be the first time he's chosen to keep things "safe" here._

**If you mean the stone, that was a horrible idea. **

_That's why I put the quotes around safe. I'm starting to think there's no such thing. _

_**HPPJ**_

Nico,

Unfortunately, Slytherins and Gryffindors don't generally get along. If I go over to your table right now, there will just be a lot of insults flung at me until I have to leave and we won't get to say anything important. Ron pointed something out to me yesterday that I can't get out of my head. There's a very good chance you're in danger. How much interaction have you had with Dumbledore?

Harry

Harry,

I haven't even met the man yet. My mentor, Chiron, has spoken pretty much solely to that McGonagall woman, to my knowledge. What kind of danger?

Nico

Nico,

Dumbledore has always been my mentor. He helps me through a lot of issues in my life. I don't know how much of our history you're aware of- if you grew up like me then hardly any at all I'm sure. There's this man, Voldemort, who recently came back into power and is trying to kill all muggles and take over the wizarding world. There's a prophecy in play right now that says either I kill him or he'll kill me and take over. Dumbledore has been helping me since I was eleven to learn all I'd need to know to get rid of this evil man. Only Ron and Hermione think maybe he hasn't been sharing all that he knows.

Harry

Harry,

And you want my help or something? I'll be honest with you, until last year I had no idea this place existed and I'd never heard your name or any of the others. I'm not going to be any help at all.

Nico

Nico,

No, that's not my point. He looks at you and your friends the way he used to look at me. Like he's got some big plan and knows you're going to be a big part of it. You're sure he hasn't said anything?

Harry

Harry,

I'm sure. Stop worrying so much. We can't write anymore right now, this git Malfoy keeps trying to read over my shoulder, and if I get too angry... let's just say I need to be here, and killing one of my classmates would probably get me kicked out.

Nico

_**HPPJ**_

Nico,

Is there a reason you stopped sitting with us? Lou thinks it's her fault for the comment about the snakes. I thought that was hilarious, and I saw you smirking when she said it. I know you did too. Just because Hazel is here doesn't mean you have to spend every second with her, you know. Half the time she sits here with Frank anyways. You can't ignore us, we're on a quest together!

Leo

Leo,

I'm clearly not ignoring you. I just don't feel like answering the questions of my roommates when we're in private and they're demanding to know why I'm friends with Gryffindors. Apparently that is frowned upon in my house. Part of our quest is fitting in, if you remember. Besides, I don't want to leave Reyna alone. As close as I've come to murdering a few of my housemates, I think she's more prone to it.

Nico

Nico,

So bring her with you! It can't be that uncommon for your house to have friends from other houses.

Leo

Leo,

It's very common. Just not Gryffindors. Mostly Ravenclaw. You'll notice that we're really the only ones that hop tables. I think it's been tradition for a very long time to stay with your house. Maybe we should keep that tradition.

Nico

Nico,

You wound me, truly. Just for that, I'm going to march over there in the morning and sit by you for every meal tomorrow. We can prove that Slytherins and Gryffindors can be friends.

Leo

Leo,

Don't you dare even think about it!

Nico

_**HPPJ**_

Frank,

Nico has been getting owls from Leo all evening. Have you made any progress with him? I know you wanted to be better friends.

Hazel

Hazel,

I thought it would be easier, since it's _Leo._ Unfortunately, he seems to have something against me. He really doesn't like me, Haze, and I don't know why other than that I'm with you and he wants to be. I told you this wouldn't work.

Frank

Frank,

We both want him. It won't work if he only wants me. And I've been watching him since long before this quest. He stares at both of us, not just me.

Hazel

Hazel,

I think you're wrong, but I promise I'm not giving up.

Frank

_**HPPJ**_

Nico,

We leave tomorrow to arrive at Hogwarts. Even though we're only staying for a couple weeks, I'm looking forward to it. You and I don't get to spend a lot of time together anymore, and you're going to be gone for a full year. I think Annabeth wanted to murder me when I suggested Jason and I staying that long. Although I would if we could. I know you're going to need more help than you've got there. I mean Leo is ADHD more than any of us, and Lou's magic is subpar at best. At least you've got Hazel, Frank, and Reyna now. They're reliable for sure.

Percy

Percy,

I bet you're a Gryffindor. There's a guy here that reminds me a lot of you. His name is Harry, and he's a 6th year. My age, actually. You guys are all technically older, but McGonagall and Chiron made sure you're in the same house as me. It helps with the quest and all. There's a satyr here teaching that will almost definitely recognize you, just so you know. Anyways, Harry is the hero here. There's a prophecy about his big war that's upcoming against that evil wizard guy, Voldemort. You remember how bad Kronos was? Well, this guy is the Kronos of the wizards pretty much.

There's one line in his prophecy that really worries me: "Neither can live while the other survives." I'm worried that it means he'll die.

Nico

Nico,

I don't think it means he'll die. I think it means that one of them has to kill the other. He could survive this the way we did. I wouldn't worry; there's no time limit on his like there was on my first one. He's what, sixteen now? He'll be fine. And we'll be there to help him if he needs it. Now I kind of can't wait to meet him.

Percy

Percy,

Don't do anything to freak him out. We both know how you can be, and how you attract danger. I think that's the last thing he needs, more danger. Don't bring monsters with you, Jackson. It's the last thing _any_ of us need.

Nico

Neeks,

You know I can't choose whether or not they follow me any more than you can. And besides, lately you've been attracting them more than me. You got stronger than I am when you started actually practicing after the first war. I thought that was obvious during the second one when you took the statue all the way to camp. I mean, that's not something I could do and we both know it.

Percy

Percy,

I keep telling people to let that go. It was nothing; any one of you would have done the same thing in my place whether you had the power and energy to do it or not, which is what I did. I should have died doing that. Somehow I survived. It's not a big deal. And anyways, I haven't seen a single monster since I left camp.

Nico

P.S. Don't call me 'Neeks'.

Nico,

So grumpy all the time. I thought maybe Jason and Leo would rub off on you, but I guess not. You need to calm down. Not everything is bad all the time. Not seeing monsters is _good_.

Percy

_**HPPJ**_

Mr. Potter,

Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office tonight at 8 o'clock. He will be gone from the school before that time, but he has assured me he will return for your meeting. The password is 'lemon drop'. Be there on time.

Professor M. McGonagall

_**HPPJ**_

_You were right. He really can't be trusted, Ron. He just told me all about these things called Horcruxes. Said Voldemort made them starting from when he was in school here. There are supposedly seven of them, and he can't be killed until they're all gone._

**Did he at least tell you how to find them? Or what they look like?**

_No. He said they can be anything, but they'll probably be something related to the houses here. He has no idea where they'd be hidden, but he has a bunch of memories showing his childhood and places that are relevant. I have to start meeting with him regularly to learn more._

**At least you know not to trust him. That way you won't walk into any traps or anything, right? **

_I hope not. Oh, and can you tell Ginny that while I appreciate the gesture with the flirting, I'm not interested? I thought she'd get the hint when I started up flirting with that Frank guy, but she just seems more determined now._

**I thought you were acting weird around him. Are you really interested in that new guy? I thought he had a girlfriend that came here with him.**

_No, he's not the one I'm really interested. But the one I'm after wasn't around, and probably wouldn't have reacted well to my flirting anyways. Frank at least seemed to realize what I was doing. And thanks, by the way, for being cool about this._

**You are who you are, Harry. You'll always be my best friend, no matter who you're attracted to. It's Nico, right?**

_Yeah. It's Nico._

**I knew it!**


	8. Revelations

Nico hated most of his classes. There was no getting out of them, of course. He also hated most of his new classmates, but they were also unavoidable. And now Harry had him worried about the headmaster and his possible ill intentions. He'd passed that on to Leo and Hazel immediately, knowing they'd tell the others and keep an eye. And as he paid more attention, he did notice Dumbledore staring at him more than anyone else.

His first class of the day was potions, where he'd been paired with Blaise Zabini to work with for the year. He hadn't paid attention as Snape gave the instructions, so he was relying on Zabini knowing what to do. Which he did, mostly.

"Stir counter-clockwise, not clockwise! Are you trying to blow us up?" he snapped, taking over quickly. "What's on your mind, di Angelo?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm just distracted," Nico snapped, moving to cut up the next ingredients listed.

"Maybe it'd help you focus if you talked to someone about whatever is clearly bothering you," Blaise stated gently. "You're new here, I know. I haven't seen you make any friends besides Theo, and you guys don't even talk."

"We don't need to. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just adjusting. Everything is new here," he lied. Badly.

"Right, I'm sure that's it," Blaise replied, rolling his eyes. "There's something else. But if you don't think you can trust me, fine. I don't really care."

Nico thought about it before replying, because Blaise was one of the few more tolerable Slytherins. Daphne was a good person to be friendly with, and Theo was the most tolerable of his housemates. Blaise was a close second. But he was also best friends with Malfoy, who he knew was not to be trusted. As long as Blaise could keep all of it to himself...

"It's not you I don't trust, it's your friends. Theo and I get along because he keeps to himself and so do I. There's no need to talk, because neither of us want to. Malfoy shoves his nose where it doesn't belong so he can report back to his superiors. If he caught any of what I've been dealing with, it would end badly for a lot of people, and I can't risk that," he replied quietly.

Blaise took a moment to process. "I understand. I don't tell Draco everything, you know. I'm not on his side, but I'm also not on Potter's side. I'm neutral in all of this. If you want someone to talk to, you can trust me to keep information to myself. I stand nothing to gain by sharing."

"You'll forgive me for not believing you right away," Nico stated, wondering if he'd made the right choice by sharing his feelings on the subject.

"I'd be disappointed if you did. Give me time, I'll prove it," Blaise said, shrugging. They finished the class in relative silence, correcting each other occasionally to prevent potion related accidents.

Transfiguration passed with Nico not paying attention at all. McGonagall either didn't notice or chose to ignore him for the entire class, which he was grateful for. Harry caught up to him after class, Ron and Hermione trailing behind to give them space.

"Listen, I'm sorry if the notes were kind of vague. I was worried about being intercepted. There are some things you should know, but we can't talk about them in the open. When is your free period?" he asked quietly.

"After lunch I've got charms, and then a free period until astronomy tonight. Where can we meet to talk?" Nico replied, curious.

"Meet me on the fifth floor, by the troll tapestry," Harry replied, giving him a small smile. Nico nodded, watching as Hazel came running up to them.

"Nico, they're coming! They'll be here before dinner." she exclaimed, grinning. "They're going to be sorted, though I don't know why. I guess to give them a place to sleep? They'll all be in Gryffindor, of course, knowing them."

Nico had to agree. Jason was too stupidly brave to fit anywhere else, and Percy had gone through a lot of similar things to what he'd heard Harry had done. There really wouldn't be anywhere else for him, either. The only one he wasn't sure of was Will. He could fit into both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, because of his healing abilities.

"You really can't say that for sure," Hermione stated calmly. "You might think they will be, but the Sorting Hat goes through the depths of your mind to see what kind of a person you are. I wouldn't be surprised if none of them are where you think they'd be."

"Did you know where you'd be when you got here?" Lou asked, throwing her arm around Nico's shoulder and making him cringe. Harry shot her a small glare, which Nico would analyze later.

"No, I thought I'd be in Ravenclaw," Hermione said with a small smile.

"I knew, but only because all five of my brothers were in Gryffindor before me. But even that isn't always an indicator. Take Sirius, for example. His full family was in Slytherin, until him," Ron added.

"I actually asked to be in Gryffindor. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin at first, but I'd heard nothing but bad things about your house. I didn't want to turn out like the people I knew had graduated from that house, so I asked to be anywhere else. The hat saw it as an act of bravery and put me in Gryffindor," Harry said, shocking everyone. Hermione and Ron had clearly never heard that story before. Harry had stared at Nico the whole time he'd talked, as though it was for his ears only.

"I knew I'd end up in Slytherin, when Chiron told me about the different houses. It's to do with my family. I'd guessed the other two, as well. And I'm sure they guessed their own and mine as well. Where we're from, there's not much question of where we belong and who we are. We face things daily that test _that. _The only person I'm not sure of is Will. He could be both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I just don't know where he'll be placed," Nico shared.

"What kinds of things did they have you do?" Harry asked incredulously. Nico was sure he couldn't imagine any nice way of testing what kind of person you are, and he'd be right. The things they did at camp were not usually nice or fun. Capture the flag was fun but dangerous, and the daily training was exhausting and almost everyone came out injured in some way, unless it was Clarisse. She just always won.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Nothing they'll do here, I'm sure," Hazel said quietly, frowning to herself. Nico was sure she was thinking of the Gaia war. The greatest test for her, he was sure, was waking up in a time that was unfamiliar and not knowing a single person around her. She'd come a long way from that, and he was proud of her.

"She's right, it's not a big deal. We won't be back there for a full year, which will be a nice break," Nico said, giving Harry what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Harry, mate, we need to get going if you're going to make it in time to your meeting," Ron spoke up, looking strangely frustrated about something. Harry nodded and looked back to Nico.

"I'll see you after charms, Nico. Remember, fifth floor," he said as he walked away with Ron and Hermione. Hazel was staring, and it was unnerving.

"What? I know you want to ask something," he snapped, pretending to be annoyed. He turned and walks the opposite way, knowing Hazel and Lou would follow. He was right.

"You like him," she stated, grinning. "You actually like him! This is great, Neeks. I knew you'd get over Percy."

"You liked Percy?" Lou squealed, hopping up and down and clapping her hands. "I knew it! Miranda told me I was crazy, but I knew it!"

"I used to like Percy, but I got over him before the Gaia war even ended. And yes, Hazel, if you must know. I do like Harry. But nothing is going to come of it. We're only here for a year, and then we'll all be going back to our old lives. I'll never see him again," he said quietly. It had been bothering him since he'd realized he was falling for the wizard.

"Didn't you listen to Chiron at all?" Lou asked, exasperated. "He said it's our choice. We can choose to go back to camp or stay here after this year. Lady Hecate will have many more children coming here, and someone will have to be here to make sure they make it to camp. I'm positive he said you could keep attending here if you wanted to. If any of us wanted to, really. We could all come back!"

"No, it's best if we don't," Nico said quietly. "Don't you think it'll be hard enough to keep this secret for one year? Can you imagine having to hide who you are for your entire life? Because if we chose to come back, we'd end up living in this world. And you know they don't want us to share any information about our families with these people. It's supposed to be a huge secret."

"If we chose to live here, we don't have to keep it a secret. You know that, right? It wouldn't be possible. By telling us we could choose to stay, Chiron was telling us that we only have to keep the secret for a while. It's not a permanent thing. It was until we could decide who can be trusted. If you wanted to tell Harry when you talk to him tonight, none of us mind. I already discussed it with Leo and Reyna, and Frank will go along with anything Leo and I think is okay. We all trust _you_, Nico, and if you trust him then tell him. He deserves to know the truth if he's giving you the same," Hazel informed him.

"I agree. I trust your judgment or I wouldn't have come along. Tell him, Nico," Lou added, smiling. "Especially if it'll make you happy."

"Fine. If there's an opportunity tonight, I'll tell him everything," Nico grumbled, feeling strangely happy that they were being so supportive. He actually felt loved and wanted, which was a first for him. He stuck a hand in his pocket to feel for the Bianca figurine and actually smiled when he felt it still there.

_**HPPJ**_

Frank was not having any luck with making Leo like him more. The Latino seemed to want nothing to do with him if Hazel wasn't around. Their conversations went something like this:

"_Hey Leo, got a minute?"_

"_Not really... what do you need?"_

"_I was just hoping we could talk, but if you're busy..."_

"_Sorry, I've just got so much to catch up on. Maybe later?" _

"_Sure, of course!"_

Only later never happened. That same little talk happened every time Frank got anywhere near him, and he was fed up. This time, it would go differently. He wasn't going to take no for an answer anymore.

"Leo, we need to talk. Do you have a minute?" Frank asked, sitting beside him on a couch in the common room. Leo flinched almost imperceptibly, but Frank was good at reading him by now.

"Sorry Frank, I'm really busy," he tried, fidgeting. Frank shook his head.

"You've been sitting here reading that book for an hour, and you haven't turned a single page. I've been watching. You're not busy, you're avoiding me. Why?" he asked, frustrated.

"I... you noticed that?" Leo asked, voice squeaking slightly. He flushed, embarrassed at the slip.

"Well, yeah. I notice a lot more than you give me credit for. I know you're in love with Hazel. I know you avoid me like crazy, probably because you think I'd be angry about it- but I'm not. I know you came on this quest because you thought maybe you'd get over her, but I also know that you haven't yet. And I know that both Hazel and I don't really want you to," he said quickly, hoping Leo wouldn't just run away.

"You... what?" Leo asked, face bright red. "Look, I know you think it's funny or something, but it hurts. And making jokes about it is just cruel. I know it's bad, and I've never made a move on her. I swear. Nothing serious, anyways. She's happy with you, and I really just want her to be happy, okay?"

"Leo, we really don't mind. In fact, we like it. Actually, I have to ask... is it just Hazel? Or could it be me too?" Frank asked, holding his breath as he waited for an answer. The last thing he expected was to see the anger in Leo's eyes.

"Fine, you're right. You do see a lot more than I give you credit for. But you're a real jerk about it, aren't you?" he snapped, standing up. His hair was on fire, but not enough to be noticeable to the wizards around them. He didn't even grab his book as he ran out of the common room, leaving Frank staring after him in confusion. Well... he'd gotten his answer. Kind of.

_**HPPJ**_

The troll tapestry was truly ugly. Nico had been staring at it in repulsion for almost ten minutes when Harry finally showed up. He was alone and out of breath, and he didn't look happy as he'd been before lunch when they'd talked. Nico wondered briefly what had happened before shrugging it off and walking over to him.

"Good, you found it. It occurred to me after I'd already left you that you might not know where this was. You're a new student and all," Harry said, smiling. The smile didn't reach his eyes, and it just made Nico worry more.

"Yeah, I walk past it to get to ancient runes. I've never really looked at it before today though. It's horrible," he replied, shuddering. Harry laughed quietly, relaxing.

"Yeah, I don't look at it on purpose. Stand back, okay? I'll show you why this is a good place to meet," Harry said quietly, giving Nico a warm look. Nico stepped back to give him space and watched as Harry paced in front of a bare strip of wall three times. On the third pass, a door appeared. Nico's eyes widened as he watched Harry pull the door open to reveal a sitting room that was nearly identical to the office in the Big House.

"How did you do that?" he asked, impressed. Was it some kind of magic he just hadn't learned yet?

"This is the room of requirement. It appears as anything you need it to be, if you know how to ask. I used it last year to teach defensive spells to other students, because our actual teacher didn't want to teach. It's private enough that we can talk without having to worry about being heard. Sometimes I think Hogwarts likes me best of anyone, but I don't know why. Probably because I'm supposed to be some savior of the wizarding world," Harry explained, rolling his eyes. The door closed and disappeared behind them as the entered the room.

"Okay. What did you want to talk about?" Nico asked, taking a seat in the chair across from the one Harry had chosen. "I have some things to tell you when you've finished, too."

He'd decided earlier that his sister was right. If he was going to trust Harry, he had to tell him everything. It wouldn't be fair to listen to Harry's story and not give him the truth in return. Besides, it would be nice to have someone to talk to about the camp here, someone who hadn't been there before. Maybe Harry would want to see it over the holidays, when he'd be going back to give a report and check in with the rest of the camp.

Harry took time to explain everything to Nico. He told him all about his first five years at Hogwarts and about the prophecy that he'd have to fulfill. He told him about his godfather, how he'd met him two years previously and lost him just last year again, permanently. And then he told him about Dumbledore and the new pieces of information he was uncovering one piece at a time, about the horcruxes and what had to be done. Nico was shocked at how much had happened, and disgusted with Dumbledore for keeping so much information hidden.

"He sounds horrible, Harry. Something needs to be done. He is clearly not on your side," Nico stated at the end. "He wants you to do things that he should have done long ago. I don't like him."

"I didn't realize until Ron said something. I didn't know he was using me until this year, when he started meeting with me privately to show me pieces of Voldemort's life when he was still Tom Riddle. He was just a kid, like us. Normal. I don't understand what happened to change him," Harry confided quietly.

"It sounds like maybe Dumbledore had a hand in it," Nico muttered darkly. "I'll see what I can find out. There are people that I can talk to that you won't be able to."

"What? How?" Harry asked, confused. Nico looked down, suddenly nervous about what he had to say. How would Harry take it? They'd never specifically lied to him, that he could remember. Everything they'd said had been vague, but all of it was true. They'd all gone to muggle schools during the school year, and they spent their summers at the camp. Chiron was their mentor. They hadn't made up any names or stories. Hopefully Harry would realize that.

"It's part of what I have to tell you. Just... promise me you'll save all questions and comments until the end, okay?" he asked, voice pleading. Harry nodded curiously.

And so Nico told him all about how he was born and what little he knew of his childhood. He told him about Bianca and the quest that got her killed, even showing him the figurine so he could see what she'd looked like. He told him about Percy, and both wars he'd fought in. About living in the underworld, and he father and stepmother. He mentioned Thalia once but it brought back memories he didn't want to think about so he didn't mention her again. He told him about Jason and how he was his best friend because of what he knew. He explained about their current quest, and then described each God and what they were like. At the end, Harry was just staring at him in awe.

"And that is why I'm here and what I've been so stressed about," he finished, finally looking up to meet Harry's eyes.

"You're a demigod," Harry stated.

"Yes," Nico replied.

"Your father is the god of the underworld."

"Yes," Nico said, starting to get worried.

"And you're on a quest right now to find the other children of the Gods? The ones who are going to school here as witches and wizards?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that sums it up nicely," Nico said, fighting a smile. Harry nodded, lost in thought. Then he said the last thing Nico expected.

"Well, I think you just found one then."

_**HPPJ**_

Instead of finding Leo, like he'd hoped, Frank found Hazel. She was sitting in the library by herself, reading a book about dragons. Frank would have smiled if he wasn't so worried about Leo being angry enough to burn down the school.

"Hazel, please tell me you've seen Leo," Frank said quietly, stopping in front of her table. She looked up at him and took a second to focus.

"Oh, Frank. No, not since this morning. Why, is something wrong?" she asked, immediately worried.

"Yeah, maybe. I told him that we both like him and hope he likes both of us in return, and..." he trailed off, not wanting to admit to his failure. Hazel's eyes widened in horror.

"Why would you do that?" she demanded angrily. "He's not ready to hear that! He still thinks, for some reason, that liking me is a bad thing! I can't believe you'd tell him that we both like him! He probably thinks you're making fun of him for liking me!"

Frank winced, knowing that she was right. "I know, okay? But he's been avoiding me, and I just got frustrated. I wanted to make him understand that he has no reason to avoid either of us, but I just messed up," he replied, looking down.

"Yes, you messed up! And you have to fix it, Frank. Because I don't think I can. He won't talk to me at all now, thanks to you," she snapped, still angry. She wasn't sure if she was more angry with Frank or with herself and that bothered her. She didn't realize how angry her accusation made Frank, and she wasn't expecting his response.

"Not all of us can be perfect, Hazel. Maybe people from your time were, but things are a lot different now. So sorry I couldn't be exactly what you wanted," he told her, glaring. Then he spun on his heel and walked out of the library to find Leo and apologize. Hopefully he'd be more willing to listen now that he'd had time to think. And maybe he hadn't burned anything or anyone...

Hazel watched him storm away feeling as though she'd been slapped. It felt a lot like Frank had just broken up with her, and she didn't know what she'd do if he really had. She couldn't lose him, not now...

_**HPPJ**_

He watched from the shadows as Harry and Nico talked, proud of his son for sharing so much. He'd grown into a strong young man, and he'd do perfectly for what needed to be done. And if he was working with the son of Hades, even better! He and Hades had an agreement, and they got along just fine.

He was still watching when Harry confessed that he was probably a child of one of the Gods. "Oh Harry, you don't know how right you are," he said to himself, quietly enough that he wasn't heard. He watched them talk for a bit longer before they stood to leave the room.

He really shouldn't have been surprised when Nico looked directly at him and gave a small nod in farewell. That boy had grown just as much as his son had over the years. War had given him more confidence, which was a very good thing.

"Yes, the two of you will do perfectly. There is much coming for you," Thanatos muttered to himself, letting the shadows pull him back to the doors of death. He still had his own job to do, after all.

_**HPPJ**_

NOTES: Sorry to leave you with this reveal, but it's the best place to end the chapter. Longest chapter yet! Hopefully I'll be back to updating regularly again. The first part of the prophecy will happen in the next chapter. (_A child of plenty shall have none, many souls unite as one._) And Nico will meet the Patil twins, who will help him quite a bit. I've always thought of Parvati as a seer, since she was so fascinated with the subject. She will be in this story, at least. Maybe she'll even get to meet Rachel.

I really enjoy reading your reviews, guys! Thank you so much for the feedback. It's much appreciated. And I'll answer every question that I can in the notes at the beginning/end of each chapter, I promise. Another chapter will be coming soon!


	9. Conversations with the Dead

Nico sat with Harry for dinner, feeling more comfortable with him than with anyone else in the entire school now. He now knew more about Nico than anyone else in the school, his sister included. The figurine of Bianca was in his pocket still, and he'd reach down to reassure himself every few minutes with it. Harry just gave him a look of understanding the one time he caught this motion.

Nico hadn't mentioned seeing Thanatos, even though he was now pretty sure that he was Harry's godly parent. If Thanatos didn't want Harry to know yet, Nico wouldn't be the one to tell him. He had enough to worry about already.

He kept an eye on the doors to the great hall, waiting for Percy and Jason to walk through, but they never did. He was getting more and more frustrated when finally the girl who was sitting next to him turned to talk to him.

"They're not coming tonight. You can stop stressing about it now," she said quietly. Nico gave her a confused look and turned back to the doors, ignoring her statement. "No, seriously. They got held up. I don't think they're coming anymore at all."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Percy promised. He'll be here," Nico snapped, annoyed with her story. She rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but something happened. Or is happening right now, more likely. Time isn't something I'm great with. My point is, they aren't coming tonight. So relax and focus on what's happening here, now," she told him pointedly.

"Who are you?" Nico demanded, frustrated and somehow knowing that she was right. They'd already be there if they were going to make it that night.

"I'm Parvati Patil. I already know who you are, Nico di Angelo. I know _all _about you," she said, smiling. His eyes widened in realization, remembering what the Sorting Hat had said.

"Oh. You're the seer then. Mind telling me just how much you really know? It's important," Nico said quietly, nervous again.

"I know about your quest, and the prophecy following you here. I know about the war that is coming. It's about time you got here, you know. Things have been leading to this for months!" she told him.

"Months? But I just got the quest a week before I got here," Nico protested.

"And you've been here since the school year started. How many of your kind have you found? Just Luna, right? Oh, and Harry. And now you've found me, but Harry and I aren't who you were looking for so we don't count. See, my father told me all about this. You've got quite a job ahead of you. I want to help," she informed him. He nodded slowly.

"I haven't seen Apollo in months. Have you?" he asked, looking around to make sure nobody was listening. Harry was pretending not to, but clearly could hear every word. Nobody else was giving them any attention, which was good.

"No. But he gives me visions still, so I know he's okay. Finding him is a different quest, for a different person. Trust me on that," she replied, smiling. "But it's nice of you to be concerned. He'd like to know that, I'm sure."

"I don't... I'm not worried about him. He's a _God_, Parvati. There's nothing that can kill him," Nico protested.

"Oh, sure there is. But he's not in danger, just trapped," she informed him. "But that's not for you to worry about. Let's focus on starting the prophecy, yeah?"

"If I knew anything about the prophecy other than the words, it would be easier," Nico grumbled, stabbing at the meat on his plate. Nobody flinched anymore when he burned the small portion of it. As soon as his mind moved to burning, he glanced down the table to find Leo. He'd been unusually quiet all night, and now it seemed he hadn't even come to dinner. What was going on with him? Maybe Lou would be able to help. Or actually...

"Frank! Where's Leo? You should talk to him, he's been acting strange all day," Nico called, frowning. Frank flinched as if someone had hit him and shot a guilty look at the table that Nico really didn't want to focus on. That was never a good thing, and he didn't have room to be worrying about whether or not they were getting along.

"What do you mean you don't know about the prophecy? Rachel didn't explain anything to you at all?" Parvati asked, looking confused. Nico shook his head.

"She never explains, because she never remembers what she says. I have a feeling it works differently than whatever you do. Do you get clear visions of the future? Because Rachel mostly just gets words in her mind, and occasionally dreams of the future that she barely remembers," he explained.

"Oh. Well, yeah. I get visions of what's to come. My visions can take place anywhere from five minutes before they happen to months or even years. But this prophecy finishes by the end of the school year. It's not a long one. You just have to make it start," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Stupid, really. But hey, at least it doesn't take much work. Just one little comment, and everything falls apart."

"But I don't want anything to fall apart," Nico told her, starting to think she was insane. She gave him a small smile.

"They get better quickly, I promise. Find Leo. Tell him, and I quote, 'Hazel told me about the joke they played on you when I caught her and Frank laughing about it. That was pretty shitty.' That'll get the prophecy rolling, I promise. Oh! And you can't talk to Hazel for a few days either. Maybe you should stay with Harry for a few nights, make sure she can't get to you. Poor Hazel is the target of the first part of the prophecy. She has to lose everything," she continued as though Nico hadn't spoken.

"First of all, no. Secondly, why the hell would I want to hurt my sister like that? Or Leo? They came here to help me. I'm not going to do any of that," he snapped, deciding that the Sorting Hat was just messing with him.

"By the way, you've been wondering if Blaise Zabini is trustworthy? I saw your conversation a few weeks ago. You can trust him. He will choose the right side very soon, when Malfoy does something very bad. He doesn't share secrets, either. He and I dated in third year," she added, catching his attention again.

"Wait. You know I was talking to Zabini? What else do you know?" he asked, turning to face her fully. He didn't even care that Harry was scowling down at his food. He was wondering in the back of his mind if he had a crush on Parvati or something, but he'd focus on that later.

"I know everything, Nico di Angelo. _Everything. _He'll be more receptive than you think. But that doesn't matter right now. You need to go find Leo. I'm telling you, she'll only have to suffer for a few days. Then everything will be even better for her than it was before. And she'll be angry with you for a few days anyways, for telling Leo something that never even happened. It'll be worth it. I promise. And if it isn't, you can punish me any way you see fit, including sending me to camp right now instead of for the summer," she replied smugly.

And really, given the choices he had to make in the future, getting the prophecy over now wasn't a bad idea. Even if it meant putting Hazel through hell for a few days, maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. So he nodded and excused himself from the table, not even noticing that he was being followed.

He found Leo outside, sitting by the lake silently. His hair was smoking, but it was so normal back at camp that Nico didn't even notice. There was a lot he wasn't noticing that night, and it would come back to haunt him later. He sat beside the Latino silently, staring at the lake with him. Leo broke the silence first.

"Did Frank send you out here? Because I don't want to talk to him," he said quietly, his voice shaking slightly. It made Nico want to rethink what he had to say.

"Nah, I came to find you on my own. Hazel told me about the joke they played on you when I caught her and Frank laughing about it. That was pretty shitty. I'm sorry, Leo," he stated quietly, quoting Parvati perfectly. Leo froze, not moving at all.

"She... she said that? That it was a joke? I was thinking maybe... maybe he meant it. He was so serious when he said it," he replied finally, voice breaking.

"She really said it. I couldn't believe it either. I'm so sorry. I don't know what they were thinking," Nico said, wishing he could take it all back. He just had to trust Parvati that everything would turn out okay. Which was laughable, because he could count on one hand the number of people he actually trusted. She was not one of them.

"It's not your fault, Nico. You're a good friend," Leo said quietly, thinking. He stood abruptly, his hair completely on fire and his eyes blazing with fury. "I need to have a word with your sister. I'll see you later."

Nico watched him walk up to the castle, moving the shadows around him in an attempt to hide that he was on fire. It didn't work very well, since fire makes light and light repels shadows. Nico could only hope that nobody would notice. Since he was supposed to avoid his sister, he chose to stay outside. He wasn't aware that he was being watched until someone sat down beside him.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, but I understand why you did," Harry said quietly. He wasn't looking at Nico, and that was a good thing.

"I didn't have a choice. I'm here to complete the prophecy and get the demigods to camp safely when the school year ends. I believe Parvati when she says I have to start the prophecy myself, no matter how much I hate it. I just want this to be over," Nico replied without thinking. He missed Harry's hurt look.

"Right, I see. Wouldn't it be easiest then if you don't make friends here?" he asked, moving to stand. Nico grabbed his arm quickly, shocked.

"Why would that make anything easier? It's always better to have people you can talk to and trust. I can count on one hand the number of people I trust and like, and you're one of them. Hazel, Jason, Percy... they aren't really here right now. Hazel is, but she's got her own problems. At least _our_ problems are connected, Harry," Nico answered, shocked.

"Yeah, well. What about Zabini? Sounds like you guys have more in common. Isn't that what you and Parvati were talking about?" he asked, sitting back down.

"No, not exactly. Blaise is my partner in potions, and he asked me to talk to him in our last class because he realized I was really distracted. I thought about it for a while because I didn't think I had anyone else to confide in, but then I talked to you instead. Maybe someday I'll talk to him, but for now, I've got you. I trust you," he said with a shrug. He didn't mention that he would have talked to Blaise if it weren't for Malfoy. That wouldn't help anything.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, looking hopeful. Did he really think he wasn't trusted? Why was he so upset over this? It made no sense... unless Parvati was right and he'd be more receptive to it. He had a sudden idea, hoping Harry wouldn't take this the wrong way.

"I'll prove it. You remember what I told you I could do? There is only one person I have ever trusted enough to help them by using this particular gift, and that was Hazel. And it mostly just made her sad for a long time, but now I think she's happy she got to say goodbye," Nico started, thinking quickly about how much energy this would take. "Actually, this is the perfect time to do this, too. I can't go back to Slytherin and I won't be able to go _anywhere _for a while after this. Do you trust me?"

"Depends on what it is you want to do... if you're raising a skeleton army then I'm not sure if I should trust you or not," Harry replied, only half joking. Nico laughed anyways.

"No, nothing like that. I just... this is going to exhaust me. You're going to help me get to a safe place to sleep when we're done here. Can you do that?" he asked, serious. Harry nodded, looking worried. "The reason I don't do this for anyone else is because it requires a great deal of trust. Both from me and from you. You have to trust that I'm not going to kill you or anything, and I have to trust that you won't just leave me out here to die."

"I wouldn't do that to you. And I know you wouldn't do that to me," Harry told him, giving him a small smile. Nico nodded, already concentrating on what he knew of Harry's family.

His plan was to bring up the souls of Harry's parents and godfather. If he could have a conversation with them, maybe he'd be happier. After all, he never got to say goodbye to them, just like Nico hadn't gotten to say goodbye to his mother or Bianca. With that thought in mind, he reached into his core and worked to find them and bring them up to talk. It was hard, because he had to go through each individual soul until he found the ones that matched. Thankfully, they were all together down there, and he only had to look for a minute or so before he found them. But before he could pull them up, his subconscious got pulled down for a different conversation.

"_Nico, you don't know what you're trying to do here. Bringing up three at once could kill you! You're still supposed to be recovering from the Gaia war and all of your shadow traveling. If you die, Father won't let you go back like he has with Hazel. He's been grooming you to be prince of the underworld," Bianca told him as soon as he appeared in front of her. They were back in Persephone's garden, but it was nighttime. _

"_I have to do this. I can already tell it won't kill me. I know what I'm doing, Bia. I'll be okay," he replied, trying to reassure her. The truth was, he had no idea how this would affect him._

"_No you don't. You're a horrible liar. Only the Gods know how you've kept your identity a secret for this long. Are you really determined to do this?" she asked, studying his expression._

"_Yes. I need to show him that I trust him. And I remember how I felt when you were gone. I never got to say my goodbye, until very recently. He's lost his entire family and if I don't help him, he'd never get to say his goodbyes either. I've thought this through," he told her, meaning every word. _

"_Fine. Then I'll help you. I'll lend you what little strength I've got. Make sure he knows that you need to get to the hospital wing as soon as their conversation is over. Preferably before you pass out. You'll be unconscious for a few days, and there will be people who are very angry at you... but if you think it'll be worth it, then let's do it. I'll give you everything I've got," she told him, smiling at his motivation. "And Nico, I approve. He's a good guy. I think you guys would be so cute together!" _

_Nico blushed a dark red, not sure what to say. Then he realized what she was offering. "What will happen to you? If you give me your strength, what are the consequences?" he asked. _

"_Nothing bad enough for you to worry about. I'll just be really tired for a few days. I might not exist for a bit. But I'll come back. How do you think you managed to survive that war, Nico? I gave you my strength then, too. I'm always with you, helping in the only ways I can. Do you still have that figurine?" she replied. He nodded. "Good. As long as you've got that, you've got me. I had a part of my soul fused into it."_

"_But... you can never be reborn now! Why would you give me that?" he asked, shocked._

"_Because you are the most important thing in my world. Why would I want to be reborn without you? When you die, you'll take over some of the duties down here and we can be together again. If I went for rebirth, we wouldn't ever see each other again. I'd be a different person entirely. I couldn't live knowing that," she replied. _

_Nico hugged her tightly, unable to form the words he wanted to say. Thankfully, she seemed to already know. "Go, summon Harry Potter's dead family. I'll see you in your dreams, little brother," she whispered, letting him go again._

Harry was staring at him when he opened his eyes. He felt stronger, and he knew that Bianca had already transferred her strength to him. He was sure there were tears running down his face, but he didn't even care.

"Okay, one last thing. Turns out that I'm not fully healed from before, so get me to the hospital wing when this is over," he said. And then he pulled the three souls up before Harry could protest. Anything that he'd been about to say to Nico was gone as he stared at the three ghosts in front of him. They were all smiling, having already been told what they were doing.

"Harry. You've grown into such a perfect young man," his mother said quietly, reaching out as though to stroke his cheek. Her hand went through him, and she let it drop again. Nico could feel her distress, but she didn't let it show. He just didn't have enough energy left to help them be corporeal. He also didn't have the energy to feel bad about that.

"Mum? Dad? Sirius?" he gasped, staring at them with wide eyes. "But... how?"

"We were summoned up by the prince of the underworld. Trust me, we're just as surprised as you are," Sirius said, giving Nico a wink. Nico rolled his eyes.

"I refuse to accept that name. I'm just Nico. I'm not a prince or a king or anything like that. I never will be," he stated carefully. Talking was taking energy away, and he needed all he had to keep them up here. He felt a small boost and knew that Bianca was still with him, helping him along. Will was going to kill him when he finally got here.

"Right, sure. If you say so. Anyways, Harry, we're so proud of you. And I want to tell you right now that my death was not your fault. It was my own fault for taunting her. I wasn't taking our duel seriously, and Bellatrix caught me by surprise. If you need someone to blame, though... Dumbledore. All I can say is that your friends are right about him. He is most definitely not on your side," Sirius spoke quickly, knowing their time was limited.

"Talk to Severus, love. He'll be able to tell you more than we have time to say. He _is _on your side, no matter how he acts. I can't wait to see him again, because I have quite a lot to say to him," his mother added.

"But he doesn't even like me. And he's a spy for Dumbledore!" Harry replied, confused. Nico was slipping, holding desperately onto their threads. They didn't have much time left.

"Just be prepared. Keep an open mind, and know that we all agree with Severus Snape. That is a sentence I _never _expected to say," his father said calmly. "Never much cared for Snivelus. Oh well, times change. He's the one you can trust."

"Damn, that really does sound weird," Sirius said quietly, mostly to himself. He winced when Lily cuffed the back of his head for swearing in front of her son, even though he couldn't have felt it. "But they're right. I got to talk to him back at Grimmauld, one time when he came over before a meeting. He told me some things that really opened my eyes. If you pay attention to Dumbledore, you'll realize that he doesn't care about your safety at all. Turns out, he wants you to die with Voldemort. Oh, but I've said too much already. Sorry, kiddo."

"What do you mean, he wants me to die?" Harry demanded, getting frustrated. "None of you are making any sense!"

"Harry, love, we have to go very soon. Just... trust us that Severus will tell you the truth. There's something else we wanted to talk about," his mother stated calmly, and Harry nodded.

"You've never been in Sirius's room in Grimmauld, have you? Well, in the closet, there's a door that can only be opened by one of my blood relatives. Or him, but he's dead now. You're the last person who can get into the room. And you're going to want to see what's in there," his father informed him.

"It was keyed to the three of us and Remus. He can still get inside of it too, but I doubt he remembers. It was so many years ago," Lily added.

"Right, forgot about Moony. He'll want a few of the things in there too. Anyways, within a month of you being born, we made that safe room, in case of attacks. In the end, we used it when we brought you over to visit with Padfoot. That room is full of our things, and some of yours from when you were a baby. Your baby book is in there, and some letters and a lot of pictures. Memories that you never got to have," James told him.

"I never went in there after they were killed, not until a week before I died. I added all of the things that I had from before they died. All of the pictures and letters... everything. It's all for you, and a few things for Moony if he wants them. All you have to do is open the door. You're smart, you'll figure it out," Sirius added.

"This... why did you never tell me about this room?" Harry asked, awed by the fact that he'd have things from his family finally. "Aunt Petunia never had any pictures. The only ones I have are the ones Hagrid found for me."

"Yeah, we know. That's why we're giving you this," James said with a smile. "Enjoy them. Owl Moony and have him get you to the house. Don't tell Dumbledore that the room exists, because he'll want to see it. There are things in there that he _can't _get his hands on. Do you understand?"

"Yes... I think so. There are more than just pictures in there, right?" he asked, starting to realize what this room meant.

"Family heirlooms and the like. Things that are very powerful and ancient, meant only for you. They'll help you survive. If he gets his hands on them... it will be bad for everyone," Lily said gently.

"I think time's up, kiddo," Sirius said, staring at Nico. Nico was very pale, breathing shallowly. He was almost unconscious, trying very hard to hold on for a little bit longer.

"We love you, Harry. We are so proud of you. Nothing will ever change that. We support you no matter what you choose, because you will always be our son," Lily said with a sad smile. James nodded, tears in his eyes as well.

"Don't you be worrying about what we'd think. If it's something that you want, then it is definitely something that we'd want you to have. You have good judgment," Sirius added, an odd glint in his eyes. Harry flushed, knowing what he meant. His parents just nodded in agreement, completely serious.

"Thank you. I love you all, so much. I miss you every day," he whispered, wishing he could hug them. Nico could see that, and made a quick decision. With his last burst of energy, he pushed them into corporeal form. It would only last for a minute at most, but it was enough. His eyes slid closed and he slowly lost consciousness as Harry got to hug his family for one final time.

_**HPPJ**_

**NOTES**: This chapter was exhausting to write. So, the prophecy has kind of started. There will be more about that in the next chapter. And Percy, Jason, and Will are all going to be waiting by Nico's bed when he wakes up, which will make for fun conversation (arguments and yelling).

I thought it would be fun for Parvati to know exactly what all of them (and herself) were. I think she knows more about the Gods and the prophecy than anyone else in the story so far. That'll come in handy later on, as she'll have a major role in it. If you can guess what her role will be, I'll write you a one-shot of the pairing of your choice (as long as it's in the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson fandom).

I know I might have changed little facts from the Percy Jackson series, but none of them are super important to either story, so I don't feel bad about it. They don't belong to me anyways. The next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
